Estoc
An estoc is a type of sword common in the 16th century. It was long, straight and stiff, with a diamond or triangular cross-section. An estoc had no cutting edge, just a point. Examples from Poland are more than 1.57 m (62 inches) long, with a blade of 1.32 m (52 in.); however, others showed a more manageable 1.17 m (46 in.), with a 0.91 m blade (36 in.). The size seems to have been made-to-order. As armor improved, so did the methods of attacking the armor. It was quickly realized that cutting weapons were losing their effectiveness, so crushing weapons such as maces and axes were utilized. But thrusting weapons that could split the rings of mail, or find the joints and crevices of plate, were employed. Long tapered swords could also be used as a lance once the lance was splintered. Thus was the estoc developed. Estoc is French, meaning thrust or point. Tuck is the English version of the word. Many consider the Tuck a forerunner of the Rapier, but more likely it is a merging of the civilian sword, the Espada Ropera with the effective, and lighter tuck, that produced the rapier. But the tuck was an effective weapon. The long, straight blade was very rigid and could be thrust with one hand, or the second hand could be used to grip the blade to deliver an even more powerful thrust. While there is nothing to stop an Estoc being one-handed most were two-handed, being used half-sword or two hands on the grip. = Estocs in Castlevania = The Estoc is found in all Castlevania games in which the user can collect multiple swords. Appearance in Symphony of the Night A two handed sword. Appearance in Aria of Sorrow |effect = |consume = |find = |drop = Dead Crusader |steal = |create = |evolve = |buy = $2000 (available after defeating Headhunter) |sell = $1000 |non_us = }} The Estoc is more powerfull than a Rapier, but is otherwise exactly the same in this game. It can be purchased from Hammer after you defeat the Headhunter. It can be obtained from a Dead Crusader, which has an incredible guard and can only be found in the Underground Reservoir. Appearance in Dawn of Sorrow The Estoc is the most powerfull non-whip Rapier in the game. It is otherwise the same as any other Rapier. It can only be found in the Condemned Tower in a room with a Skeleton Ape and Great Axe Armor in it. You can evolve it into a Whip Sword by adding a White Dragon soul (you could also evolve the slightly less powerfull Small Sword in the same way). Appearance in Curse of Darkness This is the quickest, strongest, and most evolved fencing-style sword found in the game. Adding the rare Angel Halo to a Colichemarde (along with some other more common materials) will extend that sword's combo chain by one attack as well as add a special finishing move available after six attacks. In this move, Hector traces out a symbol in front of him with the blade (reminiscent of Soma's sealing spell found in the openning sequence of Dawn of Sorrow) and then shatters the symbol with the blade, releasing seven mystical attack beams. The evolutionary chain of this weapon is Short Sword -> Foil -> Rapier -> Colichemarde -> Estoc. To create one from scratch, you will need the following materials: * 2 Bronze * 2 Aluminum * 1 White Steel * 1 Damascus Steel * 1 Ether * 1 Forgotten Memory * 1 Angel Halo The earliest you can create this weapon would be if an Anduscias to drop an Angel Halo (rare) in the Infinite Corridor. An Angel Halo can also be found in the boss chamber of the Mortavia Aquaducts once the water drains. The Angel Halo is also used to create the most advanced and fast two-handed sword, the Feather Sword (as well a Cross Helmet or Maximillian Armor), so deciding to create an Estoc may be difficult. The Estoc thankfully is not used in creating any other items. Category:Swords Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items